Only a Matter of Time
by iKill-Snow
Summary: What if you could escape to a diffrent world? what if you could dissaper into your favorite video game? Follow Emily, Erica,Jake and Zack on a mind blowing adventure with four watches that do more then tell time... Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **iKill-Snow: Hey readers. I wanted to thank you for reading. Please rate and review. I accept constructive criticism. No flames please. This is our first story. ;) XD

BruggleStar: I believe you forgot to mention someone-.-

iKill-Snow: Right. Ms. Bruggle over here is co-writing the story ;)

BruggleStar: What's with the Ms.? Plus I believe I sorta came up with this.

iKill-Snow: Yah? Well I added 2 more characters and helped out with your plot!1!

BruggleStar:…

DISCLAMER: we do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its characters. They belong to SEGA. We only own our OC's Emily Zack Erica and Jake.

Warning: May have OOCness

Chapter 1: Tick Tock

Laughter filled the hallway as a group of kids pushed around a boy with black hair and thick glasses. "Come on Jake! Gonna fight back?" the leader of the group taunted. "Cut it out Zack. I don't want anything to do with you or your group of morons." The laughter stopped suddenly. "What do you mean by that, four eyes?" said one of the kids in the group. Rolling his eyes, Jake replied "I meant what I said. So just get out of my way!" He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. "Aww… Isn't that cute, emo thinks he can stand against us!" The hand roughly shoved him to the ground "Let's remind him of his place here!"

"Leave him alone you moronic freaks!" a voice rang out from behind. A girl from the group spun around. "How sweet. Looks like little Emmy came to protect her geek charming. Aren't you just a loser in shining armor." Said the girl. " First of all Err-ICK-a, my name is Emily, NOT Emmy. And second of all if you don't stop, I'm going to tell a teacher. " "Oh-_no_! A teacher! However will we survive another detention?" "I have no idea" Zack sarcastily moaned, earning a laugh from his friends. Emily glared at him. "Well, you and your piece of crap girlfriend Erica better figure it out!" Emily said, earning a glare from Erica.

"What is going on here?" a voice questioned from behind them. Whipping around, Erica put on her sweetest smile. "Nothing . We were just a chat with our dear friends Emily and Jake!" "Sorry, but batting your pretty little eyelashes and sweet talking will not get you out of this one. I saw everything. You and your buddies have another detention." said. A few of the group members let out a grown. As soon as the teacher was out of sight, Emily stuck her tongue out at Erica, helped Jake up, and left for class.

**A/N **iKill-Snow: That's the first chapter. I know it was short, but they will get longer as we go along XXD. FAVORITE AND REVIEW pretty please. I would appreciate it. Now I give the floor To BruggleStar.

BruggleStar: Don't you mean we? Plus I know. Things are moving slowly. But we did this at 11:00 pm. So we weren't at the top of our brainstorming games.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **iKill-Snow: Yola.

BruggleStar: Aren't you forgetting to add that this is the second chapter of our story?

iKill-Snow: Nope. After the disclaimer we will start.

DISCLAMIER: We do not own Sonic and his friends. SEGA owns these awesomes. We only own our OCs

Chapter 2: After School Programs

"I HATE detention" Erica complained to one of her friends. "That's what you get for having a boyfriend who is a delinquent." Her friend replied. Erica shrugged "I don't know what to do anymore. I mean, everyone expects me to date him, but I don't know if I really want to anymore. He parades me around like some trophy!" Her friend gasped. "Little Ms. Popular is thinking of dumping Zack?" Erica snorted "Well I'm tired of the way he acts around me."

"GO LONG!" a boy from across the class shouted. Zack leapt up and caught the ball. "Another touchdown for the Hedgehogs of Everest Shore high school." You ready for the game tonight?" Zack's friend asked. "Yea!" Zack replied "We are going to take down the Ravens." He said confidently.

Grumbling, Jake erased the computer program he was writing for the tenth time. "This is so stupid." He mumbled, running his hand through his hair. Pushing his glasses up onto his nose once again, he started at the tiny print on his screen. "Oh I see, I was supposed to put an asterisk in the middle of the program." He said. Sighing, he began to re-type the website page he had been working on. When he had finally finished, he clicked the link to view his webpage. What he saw shocked him. He saw a clock with the hands moving slowly, witch was weird, considering he had not typed an animation or picture tag. "What an odd watch." He said as he leaned in closer to get a better look, the webpage disappeared completely. It was nowhere to be found on the computer. Not on the hard drive or with the other saved stuff. Shrugging, he walked out of the tech room, leaving the weird webpage behind him.

"Hey, Emily are you finished?" Emily gasped in surprise when a voice jolted her out of her concentration. She looked around, and then saw that it was Ms. Kesingjer, the art teacher. "No not yet. I still need to shade it with charcoal." Emily said with a sigh. "Okay take your time, but you only have 10 minuets until the club is over." The teacher said before walking away and leaving Emily to work on her own. Emily nodded and went back to her drawing. After a few minutes of vigorous shading, she had finally completed her drawing. "Finished." Emily said. Her drawing was perfect. But weird she had drawn the most peculiar watch…

"Finally, detention is over." Erica said, rushing out of the classroom, over to Zack. "Yah" Zach said. They said nothing as they walked into their separate locker rooms, Erica into the girls to change into her cheerleading uniform and Zack went into the boy's locker room to change into his football pads and uniform. This is going to be a more interesting game than Zack thinks…

**A/N; **BruggleStar: Yeah, yeah, I know. Things are moving slowly. We're trying but it's hard. ^_^;

iKill-Snow: Yep. I no updates are slow, but, we have chronic procrastination LOL. Updates will be faster from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **iKill-Snow: Hey guys 3rd chapter aren't u excited? I iz. Anywhos we are trying to update more often. Here is Bruggle

BruggleStar: Haloos. This has been frivolous yet meaning. I'ze been enjoying it! :D

DISCLAMIER: We do not own Sonic or his buddies. SEGA owns them. We only own our OCs

Chapter 3: The Game

"Why are you not at the game?" Jake asked Emily. Emily shrugged, "Why aren't you?" she asked. "Good point." They sat in an awkward silence. "So what book are you reading?" Emily asked Jake. "Umm… It's a book about webpage techy type stuff. How about you?" Jake replied. "Well, it's a modern day Cinderella story I guess." Emily said. After a long awkward silence Emily put down her book. "Can I tell you something really weird?" Jake looked up, a puzzled look on his face. "Uh… sure. I guess." He closed his book. "Well, I was drawing something for the art DVL and when I finished, it turned out to be a really weird watch. But… I know I had been drawing people. What do you think?" Jake widened his eyes. "C-can you describe the watch?" Emily nodded." Well, I had used charcoal, but I could somehow tell how it was supposed to look. It seemed to be gold with a silver face, and black numbers and hands." Jake dropped his book. "That is exactly like the watch that I saw in my webpage I had been developing."

Emily gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. "I had been making a webpage and when I finally got it up and running, a watch exactly like the one you described popped up," he explained "But the hands were moving and I _know _I never put in an animation like that. But then it disappeared." Emily looked at him in shock. "What do you think it means? I mean, I don't think it's a coincidence that the same watch popped up in my mind and your webpage." Jake sighed. "I know, but their isn't really anything we can do about it." She nodded then looked at her phone. "I think it's about time I went home," Emily said softly "The last time I stayed out late, I got in huge trouble." She stood up. "You coming?" Jake shook his head "Naw… I think I'll stay here for a little while." "Alright. Well bye. See you tomorrow at school!" She waved and started walking away. "See you," He answered "And stay away from weird watches!" He added, earning a laugh from Emily. He loved it when she laughed at the random things he said. "Now to get back to that book…"

As Zack walked towards the locker room, he was surprised to see Erica standing by his locker. "Hey babe." He said going for a kiss, only to be stopped by Erica's hand. "Save it loser!" she said with disgust pushing him away. "I am not your babe anymore, or your trophy you self-absorbed jerk!" Zack blinked in surprise. "What do you mean by THAT?" he asked Erica. "I'm tired of being paraded around like some sort of trophy. We are OVER Zack, OVER!" she yelled in his face, earning laughs from Zack's teammates. With a quick glare from Zack, the laughter stopped suddenly. Turning back to Erica, he asked sweetly "You don't mean that babe do you?" "Yes, I do." She said. And with that, she turned her back on Zack and walked out.

The locker room was dead silent. Then, one of Zack's teammates laughed and said "You just got dumped." Zack shot him a death glare and he shut up. "I'm not worried." Zack said confidently. "She'll be back before you know it." "I'm not so sure man," another teammate said "She seemed really P.O ed" "Shut up" he said. "I know Erica, and she WILL be back."

"Yep, I broke up with him in front of ALL his friends!" Erica said laughing. "He was soooo mortified, you should have seen his face!" she told her friend. "Hang on." Erica said as she paused to press the "cross street button". But, before she could cross the street a man wearing all black appeared in front of her. she screamed, dropping her phone on the ground. "Don't panic! I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to give you this." He said, holding out a gold and silver watch. "Why should I trust you?" Erica asked shakily. "I don't have time for this! Just take it, please." He said shoving it into her hand before disappearing. "Hello Erica?" a voice came from her phone. Erica bent down to pick it up, her hands shaking. "Y-yeah." She said "Are you okay?" her friend asked. "Yah, I gotta go." She said, hanging up on her friend. Crossing the street, she shoved the watch into her pocket, determined to figure out what was oh so special about this watch…

Mumbling under his breath, Zack proceeded to open his locker. But it took him a few tries to finally opening it. Zack sighed putting his uniform in his locker. _Why is this break up bothering me so much? _He wondered _I didn't even_ like _her that much._ He was about to close his locker when he noticed a watch lying on top of his uniform._ Funny_ he thought. _I don't have a watch, and defiantly not one this weird._ He turned it in his hands and looked at it from every angle. He didn't recognize it as one of his teammates either. "Strange." He mumbled.

_Maybe Erica left it for me_ _while we were still dating. _He thought. _No, don't think about it, you're not supposed to care. _He leaned up against the locker and closed his eyes. The truth was, he actually cared about Erica. _I should ask her if she will take me back._ He sighed. That was a stupid idea, he couldn't let her know he cared. He looked down at the watch. _If she did leave it for me, I want to keep it _he thought. Shoving it into his gym bag, he turned his back and tried to leave thoughts of Erica behind him.

It was dark by the time Jake left the library. His thoughts traveled back to this morning. Being tormented by Zack and his crew was terrible, except for Erica. She didn't torment him, she just looked at him with a snooty smirk and her sparkling green eyes. Jake loved her eyes. And her lips. And everything else about her, except her loser boyfriend. Jake sighed. _Why is it that things are always so complicated? _He asked himself. Suddenly a rumble of thunder rolled across the sky, and a chilly breeze swept through the streets. Shivering, he grabbed at the front of his jacket closer to himself. _I had no idea it was supposed to rain. _He thought . He hurried on his way.

It was drizzling when he reached his house. He walked up the porch steps and was about to put a foot right in front of the door when a gleam caught his eye. He looked down and saw a shadowy object. He picked it up and held it close to his face. He studied it for a minute, not able to make out what it was. Then a sudden flash of lightning lit up the sky and he saw what it was. He nearly dropped it out of shock, it was the exact same thing he had seen on his webpage, as well as what Emily had described so perfectly. It was a gold and silver watch.

_I can't be lost! I just _can't_! _Emily was panicking. She had been walking home from the library like she did almost everyday, and had somehow ended up lost. She ran right into a puddle, causing her already wet pants to become soaked, but she hardly noticed. _Where is it? _She silently screamed. Suddenly lightning flashed through the sky, causing Emily to stop in her tracks and covered her ears. She had always been afraid of loud noises, including thunder. Shivering, she looked around. The streets were deserted, yet a cold chill ran down her spine, she felt like something or someone was watching her.

Turning around she stuttered, "H-h-hello w-who's there?" she asked shakily, suddenly a figure dressed in black, hair plastered to its face appeared with a finger to their lips. The figure held out a watch in her other hand. "W-who are you?" Emily asked, eyeing the figure warily. "Hush little one. I am not here to hurt you," replied the figure "however, my time here is limited. Here in my hand I have a powerful item. When the time is right, press the button under the band." Emily took the watch in her hands and studied it for a moment. She wanted to ask why she had gotten it, but when she looked up, there was no one there. Puzzled she turned her attention back to the watch. A flash of lightning ripped across the sky, but Emily was too shocked to worry about the thunder. In her hands, was the object Jake had described, and that she had drawn and visualized so well. In her hands was a gold and silver watch.

**A/N **BruggleStar: HA! Le third chapter is done! Me and iKill-Snow both wrote this one instead of her writing it and me making minimal changes. Can you spot the differences between our writing styles? ^_^

iKill-Snow: This is the longest chapter so far, but some of the later may be longer, so what do u think of the romance factor? Hmm things are getting sausy.


End file.
